Frog Pride
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy was a prince with a spell cast on him by evil Catherine? A Pride & Prejudice / Frog Prince mash-up!
1. Evil Catherine

**Frog Pride**

**Summary:** What if Darcy was a prince with a spell cast on him by evil Catherine? A Pride & Prejudice / Frog Prince mash-up!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen and the Brothers Grimm.

**Chapter 1: ****Evil Catherine**

Catherine of Kent was escorted into the drawing room of Pemberley Castle. Prince Darcy of Derbyshire knew the reason for her visit and had been dreading it; Catherine expected him to marry her daughter. "You can be of no loss, Prince Darcy, to understand why I am here," Catherine announced in her usual haughty manner.

"Indeed I do understand; however, I fear your visit is for naught. I have no intention of submitting to your demands," Darcy said defiantly.

Catherine became enraged: **"This is not to be borne!"** she shouted. "How dare you defy me, Prince Darcy! You must marry my daughter or suffer the consequences!" Her nostrils flared with anger.

"No Catherine, I shall never marry your daughter!" Darcy insisted. The daughter was a sickly, timid girl who would never be able to live up to his expectations. He sought a beautiful, lively, intelligent girl who could give him healthy children.

"I have planned this union since your infancy. It has long been my wish that you and Anne should marry so that our families shall unite and form a strong front against my enemies! Surely you cannot wish to anger me by preventing it," she said, attempting to intimidate him.

Darcy was not intimidated: "Your plans are of no concern to me, Catherine. My wife shall be of my own choosing, not yours!" he told her, unwilling to yield to her demands.

Catherine was undeterred: "I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; I shall not be dissuaded from it. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment," she told him. (*)

Darcy was unmoved: "Then I shall be the first to disappoint you," he said, in defiance.

"I am shocked and astonished! I expected to find a more reasonable young man. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will recede. I shall not go away until you have given me the assurance I require," she demanded. (*)

"And I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so unreasonable. You have widely mistaken my character," he replied. (*)

"You shall be the contempt of the world! Polite society shall shun you. You will be censured, slighted and despised," she told him, still attempting to win her argument.

Darcy was not to be persuaded with empty threats: "I care not, Catherine."

"This is your final resolve?" she asked. Her question was answered by his steely stare and his stony silence.

"Very well," she said. "I hoped to find you reasonable, but now I have no alternative. I will do what I must," she said as she pointed her boney finger at him. A spark flew from her finger and struck Darcy in the chest. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a small green frog sat where Darcy had been standing.

Darcy was astonished! He looked up at Catherine who was now towering above him: "What have you done to me?" he cried out. He noticed that his voice had now changed into a croaking sound.

She laughed heartily at the sound of his voice. "You are indeed the scourge of the world, Darcy! No woman will have you now! This spell can only be broken if a country maiden allows you to sleep on her pillow for three nights. When she kisses you, the spell will be broken; however, you may not reveal the spell or how it is to be broken," the told him. "I assure you, no such maiden exists in all the world!" she laughed as she walked out the door and out of Pemberley Castle.

Darcy was stunned at the sudden turn of events. He had known of Catherine's evil nature but had no idea she had magical powers. He called out to his sister: "Georgiana, Georgiana, please come and help me!"

Georgiana ran into the room: "Brother, where are you?" she called out in distress as she turned around and ran back out of the room in search of Darcy.

"Georgiana, come back! I am in the drawing room! Please do not be alarmed," he said when she returned. Georgiana searched around the room, looking behind the furniture, but did not see her brother. "Here Georgiana; I am here," he said as he hopped to her feet.

"I see only a frog, Brother," looking down at the frog.

"Yes, it is I," Darcy told her, in his new croaky voice. Georgiana gasped in horror.

"How is this possible?" she asked, kneeling down to scoop the frog into her hands.

"Catherine of Kent put a spell on me. I refused to marry her daughter and she turned me into a frog!" he explained.

"Oh, dearest Brother! What shall become of you?" she asked as she cried bitterly. Darcy relayed the conversation with Catherine and the conditions needed to reverse the spell. They discussed their plan late into the night and by morning the plan was ready to put into motion.

*** Sources: **_Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, Chapter 56

_The Frog Prince_, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, 1812


	2. Broken Promise

**Frog Pride**

**Chapter 2: ****Broken Promise**

Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire was out for her morning walk. She loved the beauty and serenity of the early morning before her family rose from their beds. She marveled at the scenery around her; the sun shining through the trees and the birds greeting the new day with their songs. As she walked, she absently touched a golden locket around her neck; a precious gift from her beloved father. She felt her father's presence whenever she touched the locket.

When she arrived at her favorite spot, Oakham Spring, she sat down facing the spring, admiring the sparkle of the sun on the water. She leaned out over the spring to search the water for signs of life and her locket came loose and fell into the spring. Elizabeth cried out in anguish as she reached into the water to retrieve her locket, but the spring was too deep and she was unable to reach the bottom. Her tears flowed as she cried and said, "Oh dear, my precious locket! I fear it is lost forever! I would give all I own to have it back again!"

A small green frog popped his head out of the water and asked, "My dear lady, why do you weep so bitterly?"

Elizabeth was astonished to hear a frog speaking to her! "A frog that speaks? Surely I must be mistaken!" she said in disbelief.

"No my lady, you are not mistaken as I did indeed speak to you," the frog replied as he climbed out of the spring.

Through her tears, she asked: "What is your name then, Mr. Frog?"

"I am Prince Darcy," he told her as he bowed elegantly. "Why do you weep?" he asked again.

She curtsied to the strange frog and introduced herself: "I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I have lost my precious locket in the spring! It was a gift from my beloved father and I would give all I own to have it back again!" she cried.

Darcy noticed her beauty at once. _"She must be the country maiden who will help me break the spell,"_ thought he. "Miss Elizabeth, I have no need for all that you own, but if you promise to love me, feed me and give me a place to sleep, I will retrieve your locket," he told her.

Elizabeth had no idea how she could possibly love a frog but she was so anxious to have her locket returned that she readily agreed. "Yes, I promise! If you return my locket, I shall do all that you ask," she told Darcy.

Darcy was pleased that Elizabeth had agreed to his terms and dove down into the water. The sun shone through the water and illuminated the golden locket at the bottom of the spring. He scooped it up in his mouth and returned to the surface. Elizabeth was overjoyed to see her precious locket once more and gently retrieved it from the frog's mouth. "Oh thank you dear frog," she said with sparkling eyes, overjoyed to have her treasured locket in her possession once more. She curtsied and ran back home, her promise to the frog completely forgotten.

Darcy called out after her. "Come back Miss Elizabeth! What of your promise to me?" He called out again and again, but she was long gone and did not hear his call.

*** Sources: **

_Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, Chapter 56

_The Frog Prince_, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, 1812


	3. Promise Renewed

**Frog Pride**

**Chapter 3: ****Promise Renewed**

**(Author's Note:** I hope you are enjoying this little bit of silliness!)

Later that evening as Elizabeth was getting ready for bed; she heard a soft knocking on her chamber door. She opened the door to discover the small green frog that she had met at Oakham Spring; he quickly hopped into her chamber. In his croaky voice, he said: "Miss Elizabeth, I hope you have not forgotten the promise that you made to me," he stated.

Elizabeth was humiliated when she realized that she had indeed quite forgotten that she had made a promise to the frog for retrieving her locket from Oakham Spring. "I apologize, Mr. Frog," she said, having forgotten the frog's name as well. "Will you kindly remind me of the nature of my promise?" she asked him, scooping him up into her hands.

Darcy was disappointed that he had to remind her of her promise. "You promised that if I retrieved your precious locket, you would love me, feed me and give me a place to sleep. I see that you are wearing your locket that I retrieved from the bottom of the spring, Miss Elizabeth," he observed, attempting to make his point.

"Yes, Mr. Frog, you did indeed retrieve my locket and I am extremely grateful," she said, touching the locket. _"This gift from my beloved father means the world to me and having it returned to me has saved me from a most distressing loss,"_ she reasoned to herself. As she touched the locket, she realized that her father would want her to keep her promise. "I did make a promise and therefore, I shall honor it. I shall love you and feed you and you shall sleep on my pillow, Mr. Frog," she told him, placing him on the pillow.

"Prince Darcy," he corrected her.

"Oh yes, Prince Darcy," she repeated. "I must say, I have never met a frog prince before," she said, "Is there a frog king, as well?" she asked.

"I am not really a frog, Miss Elizabeth," he began to explain. "I have angered an evil woman and she has croaky croaky croaky croak." He found himself unable to tell her about the spell. He suddenly remembered Catherine's warning: _'You may not reveal the spell or how it is to be broken.'_ He had no idea that her warning would mean that he would not be able to speak of the spell. **"That horrid woman!"** he shouted.

Elizabeth gazed at him in confusion: "What woman, Prince Darcy?" she asked.

"Catherine of Kent; perhaps you have heard of her?" he suggested.

"I have not," she responded. "Is the daughter quite horrid as well and is that why you refused to marry her?" she asked.

"Anne is her daughter and she is not horrid, however, she is quite sickly and meek; not the type of woman I would prefer to marry," he explained.

"I see," Elizabeth replied. "What type of woman would you prefer?" she asked, wondering what type of woman would marry a frog.

"I would prefer a woman like you, Miss Elizabeth. Someone who is kind and generous, lively and beautiful," he told her.

She was astonished at his compliment, although she was unsure how she felt about being complimented by a frog who thought himself a prince. "I thank you for your generous compliment, Sir," she said as she stifled a yawn, feeling suddenly exhausted.

Darcy observed her sleepy demeanor. "Miss Elizabeth, I have prevented you from retiring," he said. "We shall discuss my story on the morrow," he said, settling into the pillow. Elizabeth extinguished the candle and fell asleep immediately. Darcy fell asleep next to her and dreamt of beautiful Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

The next morning, Elizabeth brought Darcy back to Oakham Spring; carrying him in her pocket, attempting to see to his every need. She brought an apple and a biscuit for his breakfast, remembering her promise to feed him. "Are you quite comfortable, Prince Darcy?" she asked after he had nibbled on his breakfast.

"Yes, quite so; I thank you," he responded, pleased with the attentions that Elizabeth had paid to him.

Recalling their conversation the previous evening, she asked: "Where is your home, Prince Darcy?" curious to learn more about her visitor.

"My family lives in Pemberley Castle in Derbyshire. My sister, Princess Georgiana, is sixteen and is an excellent student," he told her proudly.

Wondering what a frog could possibly study, she asked: "What does the princess study?"

Feeling quite perturbed by such a question, he responded: "The usual subjects, of course: history, art, literature and music. She is quite proficient on the piano-forte," he said with pride. Just then a fly buzzed nearby and his tongue flew out and captured the fly. Before he knew what had happened, he swallowed the fly, much to his own horror. Elizabeth gasped at the sight and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Please forgive me, Miss Elizabeth!" he said, quite embarrassed by his behavior. "I have no idea what came over me," he told her quite honestly.

"Well, I suppose that frogs are quite used to eating flies," she reasoned. "It is not so unforgivable."

"Yes, I suppose you are right; however, I have only been a frog for a few days," he explained.

"Yes, I imagine that you had quite different tastes as a tadpole," she stated, trying to be supportive.

Frustrated by her misunderstanding, he tried to explain without giving details of the spell: "I was born at Pemberley Castle, my father is King Edward of Derbyshire, and my mother is Queen Anne. I attended Eton and Cambridge and now I see to the daily operations of the castle in preparation for overseeing the kingdom."

"That is quite an impressive lineage for a frog, Prince Darcy," she exclaimed, trying her best to understand what he was saying.

Now feeling quite exasperated, Darcy said: "But that is what I am trying to tell you, Miss Elizabeth! Have you ever heard of a frog attending Cambridge as a student?" he asked. When she shook her head in reply, he continued: "No, I should say not! Only people can attend Cambridge; so you must certainly come to the conclusion that I am trying to convey, Miss Elizabeth" he said in frustration. Just then, another fly buzzed by and was instantly captured and swallowed.

Elizabeth giggled with amusement. "I can only conclude that you are quite expert at catching flies, Prince Darcy," she said, frustrating him further. "Are they quite tasty?" she asked.

He considered this question for a moment: "I must admit that they are quite tasty, even though I have never eaten a fly in my entire eight and twenty years before today," he replied, still quite embarrassed by his uncontrolled behavior.

She considered this response for a moment, but could not make any sense of it. _"Eight and twenty years?" _she wondered. _"A frog who thinks himself a man; and a prince at that!"_ At that moment, Darcy jumped into the spring to escape a hawk that had swooped down, intending to have a frog as a meal. Elizabeth cried out with alarm: "Prince Darcy! Are you hurt?" she called out to him.

"I am unhurt but I am in need of your assistance," he told her. "Will you kindly bring me back to your chamber?" he asked.

She scooped him up, placed him into her pocket, walked back to the house and up to her chamber.


	4. Eternal Gratitude

**Frog Pride**

**Chapter 4: ****Eternal Gratitude**

Elizabeth and Darcy were awakened the following morning by blood curdling screams. Her youngest sister, Lydia, had walked into her chamber and observed a frog reclining on her pillow, perilously close to Elizabeth's head. **"EEK! LIZZY! WAKE UP! FROG! EEK!"** Lydia screamed, fearing that her sister was in grave danger.

"Stop screaming, Lydia! The frog will not harm me; Prince Darcy is quite friendly," Elizabeth told her panicked sister, attempting to calm her down, scooping Darcy up into her hands.

Her father ran into the chamber fearing the worst: "What is it? What has happened?" he asked.

"Lizzy has a pet frog, Papa!" Lydia exclaimed in disgust. "How revolting! Who would want to touch a slimy frog?" she sneered.

"He is no such thing! But even if he _was_ slimy, it is nothing to you, Lydia!" she shouted angrily at her sister. "If you find him so revolting, please feel free to leave," she told her.

"Enough screaming and shouting!" her father announced. "Lydia, please leave us," he instructed. Lydia pouted and stomped out of the chamber. "When did you acquire an interest in amphibians, Lizzy?" her father asked in amusement.

"This is a very special frog, Papa!" she explained. "He came to my rescue," she said as she relayed the story of the retrieved locket and her promise to Prince Darcy. Her Papa found her story quite improbable but saw no harm in allowing her to keep the frog as a pet. He chucked to himself as he left her chamber, amused at her active imagination. Elizabeth confessed to Darcy: "I fear that my Papa does not believe my story, Prince Darcy."

Darcy had already come to that same conclusion: "I must admit, I would have trouble believing it myself. I certainly would not believe Georgiana if she told me such a story," he said as he laughed with her. "Making a promise to a talking frog? Indeed, that is quite improbable!" he chucked in his croaky voice. "I must thank you, Miss Elizabeth, for coming to my defense. I am forever in your debt," he told her.

~~oo~~

Later that day, they were basking on a blanket in the sunny pasture, having decided not to risk another hawk encounter at Oakham Spring. They both nibbled on biscuits and apples and Darcy caught a dragonfly, impressing Elizabeth with his hunting skills. Wanting to know more about him, she asked: "Tell me more about your sister, Prince Darcy. Is she as silly as my sister Lydia?"

"Georgiana is quite sensible; however, I fear she would have the same reaction if she saw a frog sleeping on my pillow," he said with a chuckle. "She had difficulty finding me in my present state; she cried wretchedly when she found me, the poor dear," he explained. "We agreed that my parents should not be informed of my circumstances; there would be no point in distressing them. We talked all night into the morning and planned my trip to the country."

Still not comprehending what his 'circumstances' were, and hoping for more information, she asked: "Does Georgiana resemble you, Prince Darcy?"

"No, not at all," he replied. "Georgiana resembles my mother; she is fair with golden blonde hair. My father and I both have dark brown hair," he stated, quite matter-of-factly.

"But I see no hair," Elizabeth responded in confusion. "I see only green skin."

Annoyed by her continued inability to understand, he stated: "Yes, that is true. My present appearance is green; however, a few short days ago, I had brown hair," he told her as he nibbled on an apple.

Elizabeth knew of no frogs or stages of frog development that had brown hair. _"What can this mean?"_ she wondered. "I see," she said, not understanding anything at all. Suddenly, Darcy jumped as high as he could and Elizabeth caught him in her hands. A snake struck out and bit down on the apple that he had just been eating. Elizabeth screamed and jumped up, protecting Darcy in her hands. After the snake slinked away, she put Darcy in her pocket, grabbed the blanket and ran back to the house. Once again, Darcy expressed his eternal gratitude to Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

By supper time, everyone in the family had heard about Elizabeth's pet frog. She received her Papa's permission to invite Darcy to supper and he was seated on the table next to a small plate. Her younger sisters giggled with delight at the sight of a frog being treated as a revered guest and her Papa was also greatly amused by the sight. Her Mama, however, was not so amused by the sight of a green frog sitting at her table: "I know not why a frog must sit at my table," she complained. "If the neighbors ever hear such an outrageous tale, I swear, I shall never live it down!"

Darcy was quite offended by her insulting demeanor but was determined to behave as a proper gentleman: "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, I am quite appreciative of your kind invitation to dine with you and your family. I shall be certain to tell my father of your kind generosity," he said grandly, in his croaky voice.

Mrs. Bennet was astonished to hear the frog speak: "Do my ears deceive me? The frog speaks English?" she asked, completely dumbfounded.

Elizabeth responded: "Yes, Mama and Papa, may I present Prince Darcy of Derbyshire. Prince Darcy, these are my parents." Mr. Bennet rose and bowed, then chuckled with amusement.

Darcy rose up on his hind legs and bowed elegantly while Mrs. Bennet sat with her mouth agape, unable to speak. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet," he said. "I also speak French and German: je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance; Ich freue mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen," he croaked, repeating the same greeting in French and German.

Mr. Bennet was charmed by his guest: "Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits/auf meiner Seite, Prinz Darcy," he responded in German. (*) Mrs. Bennet continued to stare in disbelief, with her mouth agape.

Darcy was also introduced to Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. Lydia giggled with delight as he acknowledged and bowed to each sister. "Perhaps he is a real prince, Lizzy!" Lydia said as she scooped Darcy into her hands. "I shall kiss him and see if he turns into a real prince!" she announced, lifting Darcy to her lips and kissing his green head. Of course, nothing happened and she was severely disappointed. Elizabeth expressed her objections, which were promptly ignored. "He is just a frog! I kissed a frog!" Lydia shouted in horror.

"I want to kiss him next!" exclaimed Kitty as she reached out her hands and Darcy was transferred to her. She kissed his green head and, of course, nothing happened. Once again, Elizabeth's objections went unheeded. Kitty placed Darcy in front of Mary's face: "Go on then, Mary! Kiss the frog!" she encouraged her sister.

"I will not!" Mary insisted indignantly.

Darcy was insulted by the silly game being played at his expense: "Miss Kitty, I must object in the strongest terms! I insist you release me at once!" he demanded, in his croaky voice.

Jane rose, removed Darcy from Kitty's hands and returned him to his place on the table, next to Elizabeth: "You must forgive my sisters, Prince Darcy, they are not usually so uncivilized. I hope you are more comfortable now," she told him. Since her mother was still unable to speak, she said, "Girls, you must apologize to Prince Darcy at once!" she instructed them.

"I will not apologize to a frog!" responded Lydia defiantly! "Ha! He should apologize to me for not turning into a real prince after I kissed him!"

Kitty was more contrite: "I apologize, Prince Darcy! Even though you are not a real prince, I still like you," she told him.

Elizabeth was humiliated by the behavior displayed by her younger sisters: "Yes, Prince Darcy, I apologize for the treatment you received this evening. You are our guest and it is our responsibility to ensure your comfort," she said as she kicked Lydia under the table. "Perhaps we should begin our supper now?" Everyone agreed and they ate their supper.

* German translation: "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Darcy."

**Sources: **

_Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813

_The Frog Prince_, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, 1812


	5. Transformation

**Frog Pride**

**Chapter 5: ****Transformation**

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Darcy were in her chamber, getting ready to retire for the evening. "I must apologize again for the harsh treatment you received from my family, Prince Darcy. They are normally much better behaved in the presence of guests," she said, attempting to make amends.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Elizabeth. Anyone would be pleased to receive kisses from such beautiful girls; however, I would prefer to receive such attentions from you instead," he suggested.

"It should be my pleasure indeed," she said as she bent down and kissed the top of his head. She smiled as she gazed at him: "I surely have never met anyone as kind and forgiving as you, Prince Darcy," she told him, as she extinguished the candle and climbed into bed. Darcy fell asleep and dreamt of receiving a real kiss from his beautiful Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

The following morning, Darcy was awakened by rays of sunshine coming through the chamber window. Elizabeth had already risen and was dressed in her morning dress. "Good morning, Prince Darcy," she said with a smile.

"_Oh Elizabeth, how I long to make you my princess," _he thought. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth. You look radiant this morning," he said as he gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, kind prince!" she replied as she curtsied daintily.

Darcy hesitated for a moment and then said: "Instead of your thanks, I would much rather receive the attentions that you paid to me last evening," he suggested in his croaky voice.

"It should be my pleasure!" she said and bent down to place a kiss on the top of his green head. A spark suddenly hit Darcy's head and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Elizabeth gasped with fright! When the smoke cleared, Prince Darcy appeared in his former, handsome human form; elegantly dressed in his blue waist coat, white shirt and cravat, with black breeches and boots.

He rose to his full height and bowed elegantly to his beautiful Elizabeth: "Miss Elizabeth, I am Prince Darcy of Derbyshire and you have saved me from a most unfortunate fate," he told her in his rich baritone voice.

Elizabeth was astonished beyond all reason: "You really are a prince!" she exclaimed as she gazed into his brilliant blue eyes. "But I do not understand," she said. "I thought you were a frog," she said, still unable to believe what had occurred.

He told her about the spell cast on him by evil Catherine and that the spell could only be broken when a country maiden allowed him to sleep on her pillow for three nights. "I was unable to tell you how to break the spell but your kiss this morning was the final cure to the evil spell," he told her. Grasping her hand in his, he bent to one knee and said: "Miss Elizabeth, you are the kindest, most generous and beautiful woman I have ever met. I wish for nothing more but that you will marry me and go with me to my father's kingdom, where I shall love you as long as I live. Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?" he asked her humbly.

Elizabeth could hardly believe her eyes or her ears; a real prince was proposing to her! "Oh yes, Prince Darcy, I will marry you and I shall love you as long as I live!" she exclaimed.

Darcy gathered her in his arms and kissed her lips, just as he had longed to do these past three days. Darcy went below stairs in search of her father to ask for his consent to marry Elizabeth. Mr. Bennet was astonished to see a man named Prince Darcy instead of a frog enter his study. After the whole story was relayed, consent was quickly given and the two men emerged from the study smiling broadly. When the rest of the family came below stairs, the house went into an uproar!

"Oh happy day!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "My Lizzy shall marry a prince! I knew all along he was a real prince!" she exclaimed as her daughters giggled.

Lydia pouted: "I kissed him first! I should be the one to marry him!" she insisted.

"Yes, Lydia, but you did not break the evil spell, did you?" Darcy pointed out. "Only Elizabeth loved me, fed me, protected me, and allowed me to sleep on her pillow for three nights. She is my princess!" he said as he turned to Elizabeth and gazed into her sparkling eyes.

Just then a brightly colored coach appeared at the front door of the house with an elegant driver and eight beautifully decorated horses, each wearing plumes of feathers and golden harnesses. The family gathered outside to greet their distinguished visitor. The driver opened the door and a beautiful maiden descended the carriage. "Georgiana, how wonderful to see you again!" Darcy exclaimed as he embraced his sister warmly.

"Oh Brother, I am exceedingly happy and relieved to see you again!" Georgiana replied. "I have brought a special marriage license, just as we planned," she told her brother. Introductions were made to the Bennet family, including his beloved Elizabeth.

Darcy and Elizabeth were married that very day. Prince Darcy and Princess Elizabeth then rode in his fine carriage to Derbyshire where they lived happily ever after.

~~The End~~

**Sources: **

_Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813

_The Frog Prince_, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, 1812

**(Author's Note:** Thank you for reading my silly story! I hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
